


【猎冬】猎冬独家专访。（后五十问）

by calculus_lagay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus_lagay/pseuds/calculus_lagay
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 3





	【猎冬】猎冬独家专访。（后五十问）

某：感谢两位的坚持，接下来是涉及下半身的五十题。  
某：后勤部，可以拿上来了。  
【工作人员抬了两个箱子上来】  
猎：这是什么？  
某：伏特加。为了减轻冬兵先生千杯不醉特性的影响，你的那部分添加了少量麻醉剂。别担心，不影响健康。来，一人一瓶。  
冬：这是要干什么？  
某：为了避免你们在接下来的问题中感到不好意思，先把你们喝懵。来，走一个。  
【酒过三巡】  
某：懵了吗。  
冬：嗯。  
猎：【无声地点头】  
某：很好。我们继续我们的问答吧。

51.床上常用的体位是？  
猎：后入。  
某：这是两位谁的喜好吗？  
冬：不，这是我们向自然规律妥协的结果。  
某：何出此言。  
猎：毕竟在床上被机械臂抓后背真的是太狂劲了。  
猎：那可是能挠碎水泥地的手啊。  
冬：我们就只好忍痛告别传教士体位了。  
某：那有尝试过其他的吗？  
猎：没，我的盆骨还没有做好会有一个260磅的物体在它上面上下起伏的准备。

52.在床上的时候，对方最敏感是部位是？  
冬：他的下巴到脖子附近的那一片区域。  
猎：我尤其喜欢你呼出的热气喷在我的皮肤上的时候。  
冬：不怕我突然咬你一口吗？  
猎：咬呗，反正你又不是从罗马尼亚*来的。  
某：那冬兵先生哪里比较敏感？  
猎：他身上有很多疤痕。每次我抚摸那些凸起的痕迹，他就会轻轻颤抖。  
某：听起来曾经很痛。  
冬：曾经。它们一部分是我功勋的铭记，一部分是我杀人的烙印，它们都需要被永久地纂刻在我的身体上，就像我会永远记住它们一样。  
*此处跟演员国籍没有关系，只是因为罗马尼亚盛产吸血鬼。

53.在性生活方面，最讨厌哪一点？  
冬：半路停下。  
某：这四个字就让我感到了一种致命的感觉。  
猎：但实际上这种情况还是挺常见的。  
冬：毕竟世界并不会只挑你没有在上床的时候出事儿。  
猎：所以无论怎样我们都得暂时先把屁股分开，先去拯救世界再说。  
某：超级英雄也有很多难言之隐呢。

54.如果对方拒绝了你在性生活方面的提议，会怎么办？  
冬：分原因。如果是因为“疲劳”或者“危险”而拒绝，那就就此放弃。不然因为上床而进医院的话，会成为下半生的笑点的。  
猎：当然如果对方只是因为有点害羞而在扭扭捏捏地跟我打情骂俏的话，我就会用我的方式继续了。不管他嘴上同不同意，反正他屁股肯定是同意的。  
冬：顺带一提，“不愿意跟我上床就是不爱我”这种一刀切的论断是愚蠢的。  
猎：我们从来不会这么想。

55.会尝试非常新奇的体位吗？  
猎：当然。  
冬：尝鲜是每个人类的基本特点。  
某：那如果做到一半发现不适合自己会怎么办？  
冬：那就换一个。  
猎：毕竟没有人会在整次性爱中只保持一个姿势的，不是吗？哦？呃，好吧，如果真的有这样的人，算我冒犯。

56.最想吐槽对方关于性生活的哪一点？  
冬：他总是抓我的头发。  
猎：那我有什么办法，抓你的腰你又会觉得痒。  
冬：我不管，我要是秃了就全都赖你。

57.做爱的时候有哪些小癖好？  
猎：他会说脏话，还会用外语说，虽然我没听懂，但是我猜是俄语。  
冬：你都没听懂你怎么知道是脏话的。  
猎：根据你紧皱的眉头还有语气进行的合理推测。  
冬：他会放一首歌，然后在整个过程中都跟着节奏来。非常糟心  
猎：不感觉很有韵律感吗？  
冬：但是你放《we will rock you》我就不是很开心。  
猎：那我应该放点什么？《野蜂飞舞》？

58.做爱的时候对方做的哪些事情会让你开心？  
冬：在结束之后拥抱我。  
猎：他喊我的名字。筋疲力尽但充满满足的“山姆”，是我的人生救赎。  
某：都是很偏向情感的需求呢。  
猎：毕竟我们是爱人又不是炮友。  
冬：性中的爱是诸多情感中的至宝。

59.对方的哪些特征/行为能激起你的性冲动？  
猎：他本来低着头，但在我叫他名字的时候抬起头来看向我的那一瞬间，有时还伴随着一个笑容。我时常感觉我的老二也随之而抬头。  
冬：山姆，有时候你的兴趣真是令人叹为观止。  
猎：怎么，不喜欢独一无二的我吗？  
冬：有的时候我们需要在一些场合正装出席。他穿着西装，微微卷起自己的衬衫袖子往手腕上喷香水的时候，真的看起来非常的性感。  
冬：可能他喷的不是香水而是迷药吧。  
某：综合以上的问答，可以看出冬兵先生真的对正装尤其喜爱。

60.如果和对方出差，会在差旅过程中做吗？  
猎：会。好刚要用在刀刃上，并且时时刻刻都用在刀刃上，就是这么个理儿。  
某：就是哪么个理儿啊？！？  
冬：不要搞出什么难以处理的麻烦就可以。  
猎：不然呢？“某超级英雄在任务途中与队友车震被交警查获，扣三分并处二百元罚款”？这可太完蛋了。  
冬：这绝对是能载入史册级别的完蛋。  
某：稍等，我笑一会儿。

61.目前尝试过的最猖狂的性爱地点是？  
猎：神盾局大楼男厕所。  
冬：我们可是冒着被载入史册的风险在做爱。  
某：……我看出来了。

62.在做爱的时候，如果对方先于自己高潮，接下来会怎么办？  
猎：其实我蛮希望他能跳一段脱衣舞给我看，然后我就可以自己解决了。  
冬：有没有人知道有什么大夫可以治疗过于旺盛的想象力？  
某：我认识一个大夫或许可以，姓杨。  
冬：请介绍给我。  
猎：其实如果是我先的话，他就会讽刺我，“你不行了”之类的，所以我一般都会努力当后边那个。  
冬：但是我也不甘示弱啊，哪个男人会承认自己比别人快啊。  
猎：所以最后往往会发展成一场关于“谁先射”的比拼。  
某：您二位开展竞技的场所真是多元化……

63.最想尝试的性爱地点是？  
猎：浴室。  
冬：可得了吧，我觉得咱家那小淋浴间装不下俩壮汉。

64.最想尝试的性爱方式是？  
冬：会不会有点变态……我还挺想试一下让他掐我脖子的。  
某：性窒息吗？  
猎：可以，我准备好了。  
某：猎鹰先生，请换一个场合摩拳擦掌，至少不要在这里。

65.性生活的频率是？  
猎：视任务频率而定吧。  
冬：平均下来大概一星期两三次。  
某：很普通的频率呢。  
冬：超级英雄也需要休息啊。

66.如果对方明确表示“我今晚不想做”，会怎么处理？  
猎：那就不。  
冬：就像吃饭一样，如果对方表示“我吃不下了”，还能硬塞吗？  
猎：再说一次，以“对方不想跟我做就是不爱我”为标准来衡量爱情，害人害己。

67.双方都认可的，有助于提高性生活的质量的行为？  
冬：在之前洗澡。  
猎：在进行每一步之前都获得对方的肯定，暗示也行。  
冬：不然很有可能从打炮发展成打架。  
某：其实根据之前你们的描述，感觉您二位的打炮和打架之间也没有多么遥远的距离。

68.想看对方穿情趣内衣吗？  
猎：我准备好了！这是什么现场环节吗！  
冬：……你之前说你认识一个姓杨的大夫？联系方式给我一下。  
某：……成。

69.会送对方情趣玩具作为礼物吗？  
冬：我觉得作为日常礼物也是可以的。  
猎：正日子上就算了。  
某：“正日子”具体是指？  
猎：周年纪念日啊，双方生日啊什么的。  
冬：想象一下，在烛光晚餐和西装革履的环境下，对方掏出了一款精心挑选的跳蛋作为你的生日礼物。  
猎：感受到这溢出屏幕的尴尬了吗？  
某：……感受到了。

70.曾经收到过来自朋友的有关于性生活的建议吗？  
猎：有。  
某：是来自谁的建议？  
冬：托尼。毕竟他年轻的时候是个玩得特别开的花花公子，建议也基本上都很有效。  
猎：还有另外的。  
猎：我有一天被索尔在走廊拦住，我俩胡扯了一顿之后，他跟我说：“你知道吗，偶尔使用凡士林可以让事情变得更简单哦。”，然后挤眉弄眼地走掉了。  
某：……不知道洛基先生现在还好吗。  
冬：想开点，霜巨人的体质说不定非常强韧呢。

71.如果对方在公共场合表现得很诱人，会直接找个厕所做一次还是回家再解决？  
冬：前者。  
猎：性欲如灵感，转瞬即逝。  
冬：而且当你再试图找回的时候，就会发现怎么也找不到之前的那种感觉了。  
猎：珍惜当下。

72.请给出一个关于性生活的建议？  
猎：无论事前事后，都好好地亲吻，拥抱，看着对方的眼睛说我爱你，不要让他感觉他只是你发泄性欲的容器。  
冬：充分考虑对方的感受，而不是只顾着自己爽，跟生活一样，做爱也是两个人的事。

73.会以偷袭/强奸的方式和对方发生关系吗？  
猎：会，不过我会观察他的表情，如果他看起来很抗拒或者难过，我就会停下，然后把这件事情解释成一场玩闹。  
某：截止到目前为止效果如何？  
猎：都很成功。  
冬：我也会。  
某：比较好奇冬兵先生突袭对方的方式是什么样的？  
冬：从后背接近他，一个过肩摔把他摔到床上，跨坐在他的身上，然后撩起自己的上衣。  
冬：每次都非常成功。  
某：是可以想象到的结果呢。

74.如果在做爱的过程中，对方求饶，会放过对方吗？  
冬：我偶尔会考虑一下，毕竟他只是一个普通人类。  
冬：不过他很少求饶的，肯定又是男人的好胜心在作祟。  
猎：我几乎不会搭理他的求饶什么的，毕竟没有耕坏的地，只有累死的牛。  
某：熟语的运用……炉火纯青呢，猎鹰先生。

75.有尝试过一边做其他事情一边做吗？  
猎：有尝试过一边做饭一边做。  
某：结果如何？  
冬：打了119来灭火。

76.性对于你们来说，在生活中占何种地位？  
冬：就像辣条。  
某：怎么个说法？  
猎：吃得到很开心，没吃到会想念，但是真的没有也不会怎么样。  
某：精妙的比喻。

77.会一起洗澡吗？  
冬：碰到比较大的洗澡间会，而且仅限淋浴。  
某：为什么，不喜欢浴缸吗？  
猎：实在是担心他一胳膊肘捣碎浴缸之后要赔钱。

78.会同意对方去一些声色犬马的场合吗？  
某：比如酒吧啊夜店什么的。  
猎：不用我同不同意，他自己就不会去这些地方的。  
冬：不太喜欢震耳欲聋的音乐和晃眼睛的灯光了，我已经过了那个年纪了。  
某：冬兵先生你这么说会让那些实际年龄比你小但是长得比你显老的人民群众很伤心的。  
冬：他要去的话我倒是没有意见，不过他去过一次之后再也没有去过。  
猎：因为索尔在喝完了酒之后通过往地上摔杯子的方式宣告自己要再来一杯这种行为，我们已经被酒吧全线拉黑了。

79.会在白天做爱吗？  
冬：会。我们夜班很多，如果一个月的休息都在白天，总不能就这么禁欲一个月吧。  
猎：不过他每次都要求把窗帘拉上。  
冬：白日宣淫还是有点不好意思的。  
猎：我倒是觉得阳光透过窗帘朦胧地照在你的脸上，让我联想到偷情被发现之后用头巾遮脸的修女，圣洁又淫乱，试图遮盖自己但又欲盖弥彰。  
猎：你的绿眼睛总是会在那种时候散发别样的光彩，一边羞涩一边期待。  
冬：……快停下，山姆，我又要不好意思了。

80.会在有可能会被别人看到的地方做爱吗？  
冬：之前还会，但是现在不行了。  
某：为什么？  
猎：我可是继承了美国队长的衣钵啊，不能把史蒂夫的招牌砸了。

81.会从边缘性行为（比如替对方撸、深吻）等发展到床上吗？  
猎：视情况而定，比如时间不够就一定不会。  
冬：而且不是所有的边缘性行为都是做爱的前戏的。  
某：不做的话不会觉得少点什么吗？  
猎：要学会享受所有的项目。  
冬：只把性爱当成是最终目标的话，做其他的就会变得急匆匆而且心不在焉了。  
猎：然而这并不是我们的本意。  
冬：只要能让双方感觉到“我正在被爱”的项目都是好项目，不拘泥于形式。  
某：学到了。

82.有过偷偷自慰被对方发现的情况吗？  
猎：还没有，不过我很期待有这么一次。  
冬：你尽情想象，反正也不会有，我不会偷偷做这种事的。

83.如果对方要求你自慰给他看，会同意吗？  
冬：会吧……不过看这个干什么？  
某：部分情侣在分居两地的时候会通过在视频电话两端自慰的方式来达到共同娱乐的目的。  
冬：还有这种操作？！  
冬：我真是太迷惑了，互联网真是让我太迷惑了。  
猎：我特别喜欢看他高潮的脸，迷乱且狂野，跟平常完全不一样。  
冬：山姆，你跟我视频都是怀抱着这种念头的吗？！  
猎：之前我确实是没有想过，以后的我不保证。

84.在床上会对对方有不同的称呼吗？  
猎：没有。  
冬：用同样的名字比较有实感。  
猎：而且我真的很喜欢他叫我的名字。  
冬：用别的称呼的话，在日后想起来的时候总觉得是在叫别人。  
猎：人对与自己的本名有一种特别的反射，这是独一无二的。

85.会在性生活过程中使用一些普通的日常用品吗？  
猎：这是什么意思？  
某：比如用橄榄油代替润滑剂什么的，当然还有更疯狂的。  
冬：只经历过在紧急情况下用沐浴露代替润滑剂的情况。  
猎：而且之后还遭遇了非常不好的体验。  
某：为什么？  
冬：我的屁股活像一个吹泡泡机。  
某：对不起，暂停一下，我再笑一会儿。

86.会在做的时候让对方做一些羞耻的事情吗？  
猎：我有试图在做的时候让他看自己正在被我插的屁股。  
某：这动作也太高难度了吧……结果如何？  
冬：他被我打了。怎么说……我们活像融化在一起的两球冰淇淋，一边香草味一边巧克力味，当时我感觉我整个人都红了。  
猎：即便是打情骂俏那也是货真价实的机械臂啊。  
冬：从那以后他就非常谨慎了。

87.如果做过之后，对方表示“我真的不行了”，但你依然意犹未尽，你会怎么样？  
冬：我几乎没有遇到过这种情况，打过血清的人的体力还是更强的。  
猎：上道具啊，成年人的游戏就要开始了。

88.会尝试开放性关系吗？  
猎&冬：放他娘的狗屁！  
某：真整齐啊。

89.经历过的最离谱的“做着某件事情就搞到床上去了”是什么事情？  
冬：正在互殴算吗？  
某：不算。从之前的问题来看，那是你们的日常。  
猎：浇花。  
某：这是一种怎么样的展开。  
猎：我正在给花浇水，他过来看花的叶子。然后他轻轻撩了一下头发，发梢擦过我对耳畔，还带着一丝洗发露的香味。  
冬：我们深深地对视，之后就一发不可收拾了。  
猎：那还是个白天，还对着窗口，疯狂又大胆的行为。  
冬：我们差点被邻居看见，都赖你。

90.会跟你们的朋友谈起你们在床上的故事吗？  
猎：不会。  
冬：拿床上功夫出去吹嘘是非常没品的事情。

91.认为性爱是维系感情的重要因素吗？  
冬：是蛋糕上的草莓。  
猎：没了草莓，蛋糕并不会因此崩塌，就是这么回事儿。

92.认为对方的床上功夫如何？  
冬：非常好。  
猎：尤其是经过一段时间之后的磨合之后变得更好了。  
冬：不如说变得更有默契了。  
猎：嗯，一定程度上来说，默契比技术重要。

93.谁尺寸更大？  
猎：我。  
冬：种族优势而已，得意什么。

94.在过往的性生活中，谁是更主动的一方？  
猎：他。  
某：出人意料的答案。  
冬：这是我感知爱意的重要途径。  
猎：而我更多的通过生活小事来获得爱的满足感。人和人是不一样的。

95.如果对方是money boy，你觉得对方值多少钱？  
猎：我的全部身家。  
冬：值一个我。  
猎：好的成交了先生，我们什么时候开始先生？

96.会使用道具吗？  
冬：会但不多。  
猎：只在某些特殊的时候，比如新品上市图个新鲜什么的。  
冬：我们更期待水乳交融，而不是获得无穷量的刺激。

97.会偶尔萌生想要和除了对方之外的人上床的想法吗？  
猎&冬：放他娘的狗屁！  
猎：是什么使你问出了这个问题？  
某：是思想上的贫瘠。  
猎：什么？  
某：问题不大，继续。

98.如果对方出了什么问题，再也不能和你做了，但可以照常生活在一起，会因此而感到介意吗？  
冬：当然不会。  
猎：我建议会因此而介意的人直接去买一根假鸡巴，并和它共度余生。

99.介意对方之前的性经历吗？  
冬：当然不会。  
猎：我再次建议会因此而介意的人去去买一根假鸡巴，并和它共度余生。

100.关于与对方的未来，最美好的设想是？  
冬：只是“与对方的未来”这几个字就已经讲完了我对美好未来的一切畅想。  
猎：当你找到人生真爱之后，就会发现只要是和对方在一起，除非是宇宙爆炸地球毁灭，否则你完全没有和“幸福”这两个字脱钩的机会。  
冬：正是如此。

某：感谢两位参与问答，敬祝生活愉快，人生幸福。  
猎：谢谢，你也一样。  
冬：这伏特加效果不错，我能带走吗？  
某：请便。  
猎：不能酗酒。  
冬：我酗酒干什么，我酗你算了，你比酒麻人。  
猎：那叫醉人。  
冬：管他的。


End file.
